Resident Evil 4: Field Trip of Nightmares
by Mondo4Life
Summary: It was suppose to be a boring field trip into a boring old village for a school project, but this is something we didn't see coming. Fear and desperation consume me and my classmates. I know this place, it is the same as that game, but i can't leave my classmates to die. When death awaits us all in the end, how do we work together and escape from this nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**** Hello fellow reader and welcome to my self-insert story. This is my first story, so as a result, it will though a lot of editing and different types of writing styles. I am trying to find which writing style is right for me and this story. As a self-insert story, it will reflect a lot off of me and even a couple of my friends will be included, just to make characters a lot easier to much because there are a LOT of characters, some temporary and some may last until the end. This story is funny because it was actually a dream I had a long time ago, before I even thought about writing. So I will try my best to remember the most I can out of it. Since this is Resident Evil, I will try and stay true to the gore and violence that is found in this game, but I will add humor to lighten the story up a bit...even though someone dies, jokes can still be made damn it! I won't to many jokes to where it starts to sound silly, but humor is what keeps things interesting for me. Now to the story! I hope all of you enjoy this story!**

****DISSCLAIMER!:****** I don't own anything from the Resident Evil Universe, so please leave my story alone.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Into the Village**

"Well students looks like we have finally arrived to our destination." Our principle, Mrs. Ford, announced just as the airplane came to a full stop. "Once everyone has picked up their luggage, I would like all of you to meet in the main lobby."

It took about an hour for everyone to meet because some people are absolutely horrible at finding their own luggage. After a couple more minutes of waiting, the teachers arrived and told us that Ted, the bus driver, is ready and waiting. Our assistant principal, Ms. Harris, was in charge of seat arrangement because apparently, senior high school students are not mature enough to pick their own seats. She said it was going to be a long bus ride and that she would like it to be as 'quiet' as possible...or in my understanding of it, as boring as possible for us, just so she could sleep.

Normally, schools would have their teachers give students a test as their graduation final in class, but our history class has had the ridiculous honor of being able to take their students out for field trips in other countries and write detailed research papers about the area. Apparently, money doesn't seem to be an issue for them. Last year the students were lucky enough to go to the Mayan civilization and do their research papers there. This year however, we got stuck with a small unknown village somewhere in Spain. Ooh, the disappointment that everyone felt when they told us that...I can still hear the moaning and groaning to this very day.

"Okay students pay close attention to your name because if you are in the wrong seat when I get in, I will deduct points from your writing assignments." Ms. Harris said to everyone. She began to call one name from each pair. That person is to pick which row they wanted and which seat they wanted, either it was the window seat or the edge seat.

After a couple people I got called and went inside to take my window seat, right behind my best friend Irvin. As I looked around to see everyone sitting and coming in, a thought popped in my head for the very first time. In all my years of having many classmates, I would say that this bunch is probably the weirdest of them all. I mean some students moved to our class because of friends or because they liked this teacher, but the odds of having this selection of people is probably a once in a life time.

Our weirdest group was basically a living reference to the show South Park, Stan, Kyle and Kenny. This is a result of what happens when parents find a show that they like so much, they decided to name their kids after their favorite characters. Unfortunately, that happened to these three boys and they were raised like them. Not sure how long they have known each other for though, from what I have heard they've knew each other since second or third grade.

Another small group was the three most stuck up girls you will ever find, Rosemarie, Claire, and Heather. Rosemarie was probably the smartest, but that would be saying a lot considering how very controlling and self-centered she was. She pretty much could manipulate any guy that would fall for her charm and she would abuse the hell out of it. Claire was probably was the best looking of the bunch, but did very questionable thing when she was not around her group. She left one guy so traumatized that he said "it was the worst thing he has ever seen and didn't want to relive it by talking about it" which sounds pretty awful. Finally Heather, who didn't fit in with them. She was very out going when I first saw her in my freshman year. She had a 'chance to join' their little group because one girl from their group graduated the year before. By 'chance to join' I mean, she was the only girl who was dumb enough to accept an open invitation that every other girl rejected. Ever since then, her personality did a complete one-eighty.

We also had twins Krystal and Catherine, who were seen together most of the time. As much as they looked alike, they were also very different in personality. Krystal was very nice to everyone, even to guys that tried to take advantage of her. She is very down to earth and very positive, even in bad situations. Catherine, however, was aggressive to everyone. She is very defensive over her sister because she always sees her sister get taken advantage of. She threatened me one time to stay away from her sister or else and all I did was barrow a pencil. Other than threatening other people she has a very sweet side for her sister and always takes care of her.

Tom and Thomas did not know each other, but had one special thing in common and that was story writing, specifically horror. I haven't read their stories personally, but many people tell me it is some of the worst stuff they have ever read, to the point where is even laughable.

Erika and Vanessa were without a dough the smartest girls in our class and maybe even in our whole school. It was kind of annoying how Erika would show off, but after a couple of months she began to understand that no one cared. Eventually, she began to help other people with class work instead of looking down on them for not being smart enough to figure it out on their own. Vanessa was probably second smartest girl in our class, poor girl tried all she could to be smarter than Erika, but to no avail. Sometimes she would just raise her hand before knowing the answer, so Erika wouldn't get a chance to answer. That never really worked out.

Then we had Betty and my cousin Yari, who were the only ones that never got along. Betty was a really big girl, which was not her fault because she had a disease where it was difficult for her to lose weight. Unfortunately for her, Yari was too stubborn to really believe her, so she would always make her feel bad about her weight. It felt like the insults were worst because Yari was probably the skinniest girl in school and Betty weighted two and half times more than her. This all started because Yari had to sit right behind of Betty, most likely Yari's punishment for always pissing off the teacher at the beginning of the school year.

Many other people in our class didn't have a group they would associate themselves with. Micheal and Linda were in relationship for a long time, longer than I can remember. Meagan was basically afraid of everything, from insects to thinking robots will take over the world. She had an asshole boyfriend that made her believe that. Alexis was a very gothic person or that's what I think she looked like. She almost always wore black and would always have an angry expression on her face. David seemed to always be that incredibly lucky guy because he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time, but always seemed to get away without trouble. Maria was a nerdy girl who is avoided by every guy because of her appearance. I have always seen her with having big glasses and braces. Kevin was someone I never really talked to, he was kind of new to our school so he did not talk much with anyone. Rafael had an extremely short temper, surprised he has not hurt anyone yet or himself for that matter. Pedro was someone who did not speak much English, but somehow made it to senior year without it. Everyone refereed to him as 'The Spanish guy'. Johnny was a skater who would always came to school with something broken every other day. Dennis seems obsessed with yelling out 'Team Player', not surprisingly he wasn't a good team player himself in all honesty. Adam liked to think that he was the coolest guy in school, whether he was or not was not in my interest, but I would see him with a new girlfriend every other day. Sometimes even with a black eye because he would hit on someone's girlfriend or a face of defeat after being rejected. Karla was also someone I never talked to or saw much off, but she did get a lot of attention because she was the only girl to turn down Adam, not once, but twice and then proceeded to kicking him in the balls when he tried to force himself on her both times.

Last but not least, was my little group. First there was Amanda, who was a good friend of mine, but I always questioned almost every action she did. I was not sure if she had a blond girl's brain, was secretly a blonde because her hair color was dark brown, or she did it on purpose just to bug me, but everything she did was...questionable? She would lose something that was right in front of her or just forget something she just said and repeat it over and over. Irvin was a very cocky person, but not really in a bad way, more like he thought he had every situation under control. Unfortunately, those situations would always end in a hilarious ways, but that was a good reason he was my best friend. He was very good at being a strategist in any game...that was only when his strategies went as planned. Most of them usually revolved around my death or me dying because I tried to save him from dying. I, however, didn't really standout from everyone, considering everyone was strange as hell, I was quite and always minded my business. Which worked because I never got in trouble for anything and that was good enough for me. Kinda sucks sometime because I would get marked absent when I was their.

"HEY MONDO!" Irvin yelled, swiping his hand right in front of my face. "Imagine what these village people look like or what weird things they do."

"I don't know, but I hope we don't have to sleep in their crappy village houses" I replied.

"Our history teacher, Mrs. River, said they are very 'anti-society' type people... so most likely, no cell phone reception," he seemed very disappointed about that.

"Mrs. River? Don't you mean Mrs. Riv-" before I could finish my question, he stated his joke.

"No, it is definitely Mrs. River, after that 'accident' with the water bottle, I call her Mrs. River now." I couldn't help, but smile a little because he was the one that pulled that prank out on her.

"Anyways" I pushed the small joke aside. "As long as you are not a smart ass with the villagers, I'm pretty sure that it will go smoothly."

"What could you possible mean by that?" Irvin's voice sarcastic as ever.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I shook my head.

"Not to worry, if anything bad happens, I'll just blame it on David. That guy never gets in trouble!" there is one of his 'Calm down, I got this' moments.

"You have a point, but what's gonna make Mrs. Riviera believe you or any of the other teachers for that matter?" raising an eyebrow at his 'flawless' plan.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there!" he concluded and turned around as the person next to him sat down. He got to sit with Vanessa, which was lucky for him because he got along with her fairly well.

After a couple more minutes of waiting for the person next to me to show up, I decided to take a nap instead. I'm pretty sure that they have other friends to talk to anyways. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the window, got my neck into a comfortable enough position and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." a faint voice shook me slowly awake. "Could you please wake up now, everyone is waiting outside." I couldn't tell whose voice, but it was definitely a girl speaking.<p>

"Hey girl!" A man yelled, sounded like the bus driver Ted. "Wake up your little boyfriend there and get off the bus now!" Now that sounded very frightening. She began to slowly shake me harder.

I shot my eyes open and quickly took in a big breath of air, to show that I had a nice nap and said in a confused tone "What?"

"Hey! Wake up kid, we're here and everyone has already gotten off of the bus" Ted rudely yelled.

"Alright, alright" I said trying to calm him down a bit. It took me a while to process the position I was in because I no longer had my head against the window, but I had it against something soft and very comfortable. "Oh..." was all I could squeeze out of me before I slowly got up and looked at the person that was in front of me.

"Heeey..." she said nervously, probably because Ted was standing right next to her looking extremely frustrated and tapping the his foot on the floor. "I think it is best if we introduce ourselves outside."

"Yea" I merely replied. "After you, I guess." I tried to look like a gentleman, but if I tried to go out first, she would have a face full of my ass and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want that. Once she left I soon followed right behind, too scared to look at Ted. Dude is scary as hell when he is mad. Once we got out of the bus I looked over at my cousin, Yari, who giving me a smirk, not sure what that meant though. After getting a small shiver down my spine because of her, I decided it was best for me to introduce myself first because I kind of got her in trouble. "Hey, I'm Mon-"

"Mondo" she finished for me, I just gave her a confused look. " Your friend told me about you a bit, I'm Karla." So this is Karla then, never did get a chance to see her close in person.

"Irvin?" I asked her and she nodded. I hung my head backwards and closed my eyes. "What did he tell you?" Sure he was a good friend, but he did have a habit of pulling pranks on me and making me look bad.

"He told me that you were a heavy sleeper and that you drool a bit..." she smiled a bit. Hmm, that didn't seem as bad as I- "and that sleeping on my lap was something you were dreaming of doing" and there it is... the humiliation.

I took a deep breath and yelled out the name of that asshole "IRVIN!" I heard loud laughter from many people.

"You can thank me later!" he yelled back and took a few steps into the crowd of people to get away from me.

Before I could yell back what I had in mind, a loud scream was heard from a two-story house that was right in front of us. All the laughter and conversations immediately stopped and all heads turned to face that house. Seconds of silent, became minutes and everyone was too stunned to say anything or do anything, even 'smart ass' Irvin didn't have anything to say, which meant a lot. Ted stepped out of the bus and people began to whisper and ask what they think had happened.

"T-Teeed?" was all a frightened girl could shriek. My guess would be that it was Megan, but given the unknown situation that we are in, it could have been anyone, including the guys.

"Shit..." was all he was able to muster up. With that he went back in to his bus and began to look for something in a small cabinet he had under his seat. As he continued to look for whatever he needed, another scream came from the house, but this time it abruptly stopped. Again everyone stopped what they were doing and look at the house.

"K-Karla, can you tell why we are waiting outside of the bus?" a bit of fear could be heard in my voice.

"Um, well... um" seemed like she was also having a problem processing the situation. "They went to go see if the owner of that house could move his truck out-of-the-way of the path to the village..." she seemed to have had a small realization about something because she got an even bigger shocked expression.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. Her expression really caught me off guard. I wanted to know what happened, but also her shocked eyed didn't make me feel any better.

"Hey guys... does this place look familiar to any of you?" She was addressing everyone this time. Immediately, I noticed that Kevin and Alexis were the first to look at her with shocked expressions, everyone else took a little longer to take their eyes off the house. I gave her a weird expression, but I began to look around. This place looked very dry and dead. The dirt was hard to the point where it felt as if we were at a desert. Dead trees, shrubs, and leaves were everywhere. There was a layer of what I assume was very dirty air. The smell of the area seemed strange as well as if something were rotting and the old two-story house didn't look in good shape.

"What do you mean by familiar?" Kevin replied as he passed though the crowd stepping up to Karla. That is probably the first time I have heard him talk to anyone.

"Like, as if you have been here before or something." everyone looked puzzled except for Kevin and Alexis, Alexis walking towards us to join the 'casual' conversation.

"Try and be a little more specific, please." Alexis told her in a soft voice. Please? She said please and she said it in a soft tone? This situation just gets stranger and stranger with every new person talking.

"Don't call me crazy, b-but...something to do with a video game." Karla was very hesitant when it came to saying what she had in mind.

"What game!" Kevin demanded getting closer to Karla and grabbing both her shoulders. Before she had her chance to reply, the door of the house in front of us swung open and two people ran out. Those were our teachers running for their lives. At the same time three strange-looking people ran out of the sides of the parked truck. One was carrying a pitchfork, another was wielding a hatchet, and the other had a sickle.

"GO, GO, GET BACK ON THE BUS!" Mrs. Ford yelled out, right next to her was Mrs. Riviera. She really didn't have to tell us twice. "THEY'RE TRYING TO KILL US!" We all turned around and ran to the bus, when we saw Ted step down from the bus with a...gun...in his hand. Everyone in front stopped immediately, causing the people in the back to crash into one another.

"GET ON THE BUS!" he yelled at us again. "I'll see what I can do!" like I said, you don't have to tell us twice, WE KNOW!

Before anyone can get on the bus, a sudden loud bang was heard, causing everyone to stop again and cover their ears. We turned around to see that Ted had shot one of the strange men in the leg and manged to make him trip. He shot the other two in the leg as well and made them fall over. Before anything else happened, the roar of a truck turning on was heard and roared loader as it accelerated in our direction, tires skidding against the dry dirt. Mrs. Riviera was lucky enough to get out of the way of the truck by jumping to the side, but Mrs. ford was not so lucky because the truck ran her over and literally squeezed out all of her blood though her mouth, like a tooth paste tube. What a horrible way to go. The truck even ran over one of there own guys, but continued heading in our direction. Ted didn't have the reaction time to move out of the way. He was hit by truck and then rammed against the side of the bus, making an even bigger mess of blood. Still the truck did not stop, it continued. Roaring louder and loader pushing against the bus, until the bus finally tipped over and then got pushed off the side of the cliff. Once they both fell the bus took the bridge, that we crossed, along with it. Now we didn't have anywhere to run.

"OH SHIT!" someone yelled out. "WHAT DO WE DO!" Another scream was heard and we all turned around to see that Mrs. Riviera was on the ground and being attacked by a man with a hatchet, cutting straight into her chest while he was on top of her. Once she was dead they both gathered and began to head in our direction. Everyone facing the attackers began to push back, but we were cornered. With them in front of us and a cliff behind us, we really had nowhere to go. In unison, they spoke the words that would make me know what video game Karla was talking about.

"Te voy a matar!"

**End of Chapter Note:** This for people that read this story before I re-uploaded it. I did a little bit of editing and fixed a few error that I missed at first, Hopefully everyone enjoys. I would love to hear what you guys have to say about my story. Reviews are always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Chapter 2 is here! Took me a while to get this chapter to how I wanted it, but it feels right now...sorta. Enough to where I feel it's good. Most of this chapter is about introducing characters that will play a bigger part in the story, so it would be nice to get used to them. Maybe even see them develop and change, making them go from someone you hate to someone you like or even vice versa. Since this is my first story, I am not sure about what to expect from reviews, but all are welcome to review. So do so! (LOL) Seriously, it helps me and it helps you. I want this story to be the best that it can be. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter. :) (Again this is also a second edit I did on the chapter to make it sound a bit more normal than before.)

****DISSCLAIMER!:****** I don't own anything from the Resident Evil Universe, so please leave my story be.**

Chapter 2:

Figuring Out A Plan

"Te voy a matar!" they said in unison.

This definitely has to be Resident Evil 4, but how did we get here and more importantly, where's Leon? Isn't he suppose to be here? How is he going to get across the bridge now that it is out? So many questions running through my head and no one to answer them. They approached closer, but we couldn't move back.

"Move out the way guys!" Someone yelled, it was hard to tell who it was in this big crowd of people so cluttered together. As that person shoved pass me, I got a glance at their face. It was Karla! What is she doing?

I pushed my way to the front to see what she was gonna do, but before I could make it to the end, another gun shot was heard. I pushed through even harder, maybe knocking some people on the outside of the crowd down, but I made it and saw Karla aiming a gun at the man with a pitchfork. He readied his pitchfork to lung at her, but Karla quickly shot him in his weak spot, the head, and killed him instantly. She prepared to shot the other man in the head, but was not fast enough as he threw his sickle at her. I was not sure what came over me at that moment, but the instant the sickle left his hand, everything slowed down. I lunged at Karla, pushing her out of the way, barley in time for the weapon to miss her, but not me. The handle of the sickle hid me in the rib, with such force, it felt as if it was close to breaking. I got lucky as hell, but that impact left me on the guard groaning in pain.

"You alright?" I tried to groan out, when I saw a shadow standing over me. Instead of picking up his weapon to finish me off, the man reached for my collar, picked me off the ground, and began choking me as he looked at me straight in the eyes. He was putting all of his strength into his hands to choke me out, making it extremely hard to breathe. Before it went on any longer another gun shot was heard and the mans head jolted to his left and his grasp loosen, leaving me gasping for air.

"Are YOU okay?" Karla asked me, helping me to my feet and giving a face of concern.

"Yea" I quickly replied to her. I tried to control my breathing to stop myself from getting light headed, at the same time I was rubbing my ribs to see if any were broken.

"Thank you for helping me out." She said in a low tone.

I took a second to get my composer together. "Thank you for saving me and everyone else." I responded. "Um, this may be a little straight forward, but how do you know how to use a gun?" Before she was able to respond to my question, we were interrupted by someone walking out of the group.

"You two done having your little moment?" Kevin said as he walked out of the group along with Alexis. Kind of a rude thing to say considering none of you guys helped her or me out. I looked around at everyone else, they all had the same expression fear and confusion about what they just saw.

"Yea" I coughed out. "Oh yea, thanks for the help too!" adding the last part to sound as rude as him. See how you like it!

"No problem" he responded blandly. "I'm not trying to be the hero here" I simply rolled my eyes and signed. "So what game where you talking about Karla?" bring that topic up again.

"Yea, about that..." Karla still seemed very hesitant about the name of the game.

"This definitely has to be Resident Evil 4" I butted in for her, Karla raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought so" Alexis added.

"So have you played it?" Kevin asked. Karla, Alexis, and I all said yes. "I see" he responded rubbing his chin, lost in thought. "Listen everyone!" Kevin turned to face the group behind him. Seems like he is going to address this to everyone as well, but not everyone was listening. "LISTEN!" he yelled again, this time grabbing everyone's attention. "Have any of you every played a game called Resident Evil 4?" there was a lot of in talking between the group, when someone from the front of the group walked forward. It was Adam with a very unpleasant expression.

"What the FUCK does a game have to do with any of this!" Adam yelled, looking annoyed at the stupidity of Kevin's question. I saw Kevin clutch his hand into a fist so hard, his knuckles were going pale. Holding back the urge to punch him square in the jaw and put him in his place he responded.

"First off, EVERYTHING!" he responded just as loud, if not loader than Adam. "Second of all, you better get back in your place, before I forcefully put you back in it!" They had a little stand-off before Alexis when between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Listen you two, we don't have time for a pissing contest now. So both of you calm the hell down now!" Alexis had a point, but this would eventually become a problem sooner or later. "So I'm guessing that is a 'no' from you, right?" Adam simply shook his head in an annoyed way and returned to the group. "What about you guys?" Nobody seemed to know what she was talking about.

"Well that settles it" Kevin stated.

"What does that mean?" I asked, hoping he would not be a smart ass with me.

"It means that we are the only ones that know what will happen" Kevin was thinking of what else to say. "That is if everything does go the way of the game and..." he trailed off.

"And what?" I dared to ask again.

"And" he snickered. "The other characters show up, but considering the bridge is already out. I don' think that Leon will be helping us any time soon. Then there is the question about Ada. Will she help us? Better yet, is SHE even here yet?" Many more questions, but he had a point. How do we follow a storyline if none of the main characters are here?

"Do you have any ideas on what we should do then?" this time Karla asked.

"Some ideas, but the thing is..." I think I know what Kevin is going to say. "I'm not sure if any of us are going to survive this..." Just as I thought. "Regardless we have to figure out a course of action before it becomes dark. I really don't want to fight those parasites that pop out at night." He definitely had a point, but there was only one way to go and that was through the village, which has a crowd of those guys that we call Ganados.

"If you are suggesting that we fight our way through those things, what are we gonna do about ammo?" the question I asked caught Kevin off guard. "I mean, I'm sure there isn't gonna be ammo and grenades scattered everywhere like in the game."

"Yea, your right, but there is a shotgun in the two-story cabin" Alexis stated.

"Yea, but that would make the chainsaw guy come out and that would probably be one of the worst things we are going to face!" I responded, but I felt that we really needed that weapon because this pistol wasn't going to last long. Suddenly we heard a small bubbling sound and it was the villager's body dissolving to nothing and even dissolving their clothes as well. A long silence fell upon us.

"I have an idea" Kevin said breaking the silence. "But I will need EVERYONE'S help!" he added turning to the group of students again.

"How the hell do you expect us to help you? We don't even know what is happening!" Adam yelled out.

"I expect YOU, specifically, to SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN!" Kevin yelled back taking a few steps toward Adam. That extreme reaction seemed to make Adam back down a bit, but he clenched his fists and looked as if he was going to punch Kevin.

"Hey, come on. Let the team player give us his plan." Dennis said stepping up next to Adam and lightly putting his hand over his shoulder. This caused many people to laugh. Kind of a weird situation to be laughing in, but it seems necessary with all that going on.

"Since when have you ever been a team play?" Irvin stated, from the very back of the group.

"I have been a team player since, SHUT UP!" Dennis retorted back. "How's that!"

"Back to the situation at hand!" Kevin sounded frustrated. It wouldn't hurt to have a small laugh here and there, but we were still stuck without a plan and he was the only one that had one. "Since the Ganados' bodies dissolve, I assume it is too hot for the clothes to withstand, that is why they also dissolve. Going by that logic, it is safe to say that their weapons and money will not dissolve because the weapon is not close to their body and their money is gold." I think he is expecting us to use their weapons against them and take their money when they are dead. "So we use their weapons against them and take the money they leave behind." That's just what I said...in my head.

"Hold on!" Irvin was making his way to the front of the group so he would not have to yell. "Why are we going to need their dirty ass money?" I lightly tapped my hand on my face from the stupidity of his words, but it made me giggle a bit.

"Why?" Kevin looked at him. He then looked at the rest of the group. "Okay, first things first! Has anyone here, beside Mondo, Karla, Alexis, and myself, ever played or ever heard of Resident Evil 4?" There was a lot of looking around in the group, but to avail. No one else knew about this game.

"Kevin..." I grabbed Kevin's shoulder and made him face me. "I think we should really consider another plan because I don't think anyone is going to survive this." He looked frustrated and pressured. "I think we should at least move along and think of a plan because standing here talking all day isn't going to help us at all." With that he gave me a small nod and then faced the group to move them out.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Kevin got everyone's attention. "We are going to stick with my plan for now and move out because we are just sitting ducks here!"

"HOLD ON!" Adam yelled. "Who died and made you leader?" Kevin smiled slightly and walked up to Adam.

"Okay, Adam, tell me this... Do you have any better ideas or even a slight clue about where we are?" Kevin argued. A small beat of sweet ran down Adam's head as he thought about what to say. "Of course you don't" and with he walked away and headed to the front of the group. "Let's go!" There were only three weapons on the ground that the ganados had left, Alexis grabbed the sickle, Kevin grabbed the hatchet, and I grabbed the pitchfork. We had to conserve ammunition and these tools would help out in the long run.

As we began to walk, I couldn't help, but think of how quickly things have changed. I mean Karla was someone I didn't know at all and with in a few minutes I got to know her a lot more. Kevin went from a guy no one paid any attention to, to the guy that is leading this whole group. Alexis is a lot nicer than what I made her out to be and she is actually being normal with us. Sure, Irvin is still a smart ass and Adam is still trying to be the center of the world, but shit hits the fan people have the potential to do great things. Another hand, I also had the thought of how we were going to get out of this situation alive. If we somehow make it through to the little village, how are the events in the Separate Ways missions going to play out if Ada isn't here, or at least I don't think she is gonna be here. So many more questions develop and still, not a single one answered.

"So I'm guessing that you're gonna be the leader of this group?" I asked Kevin. He quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not necessarily, but if the group wants to view it that way, then I guess I am..." he replied. He seems really pressured by the question, as if he feels responsible for being the leader. As we past the house, we saw a little cabin at the entrance to the little path way to the village. "I doubt there is gonna be ammo for our pistol in there, but maybe a green herb may be there." Kevin and I both went inside of the cabin to see three box crates, two on the right side shelf and one on the middle table. We broke all three, one contained the green herb we were talking about and the other two contained gold coins. We were not sure on how much money this was, but we knew we had to collect a lot more. "Lets keep going." While I grabbed the green herb, Kevin walked out of the cabin and ran into a confused looking Karla. Scratching her head and everything.

"Umm, what are we going to do about the bird on top of the sigh in front of us?" Karla knew that bird had a hand grenade on it in the game, but what would happen if we shoot it now.

"Shoot it, its worth a try. If it has a grenade then that is good for us, if it doesn't that is just one bullet less we can use on the ganados." Kevin's response sounded very grim, but we will never know if it had one unless we do shoot it. Karla took her time to line up the shot, but when she did, the bird was dead on the ground. We slowly walked up to it, to see that it had a big, green, egg-shaped looking thing grasped in one of its claws. It was a funny looking grenade, but a grenade nonetheless.

"That was a lucky gamble, now we have something to use against that chainsaw guy!" Alexis shouted with a smile. Wow...she actually smiled, a small smile, but... just wow. After a few more steps of kind of being creeped out by her, we ran into a dog that had its left leg stuck in a bear trap. Without hesitation, Karla quickly ran to the dog and released it.

"Hey! I know you wanna be nice and save that dog's life and everything, but I think our lives are more important than that dog's, don't you think?" Erika yelled out from the group.

"You'll see when the time comes" I said to her with a wink. It gave me a small laugh after seeing her reaction as if I was pervert. Soon after that, Kevin lead us around the bear and explosive traps that were prepared for us. Any ganado that got in our way got dealt with by Kevin and Alexis while I stood as back up if they needed it. Kevin would lure them to attack and when they missed Alexis would ram her sickle into the ganado's head killing them. If the ganado did not die, Kevin would slam down his hatchet on the ganodo's head when he got stunned. It was kind of difficult to see them killing people, but they couldn't really be alive right?

As we finished off everything in the area, we looted the houses as well, but we were only able to come up with a few more coins and one more green herb. Unfortunately, we still don't know how we are going to use the herbs to heal ourselves. Once, we reached the end of the trail we came across a tall gate. The four of us that were leading looked at each other, knowing what was on the other side and how things would turn out.

"Hold on guys, before we go through that gate, let's think about why they are attacking us." the four of us turned around to see Stan, Kyle, and Kenny had made their way to the front of the group to discuss what they had in mind. "They didn't attack us for no reason, I mean we are invading their village." Stan was the one talking out of the three. "This is probably just one big misunderstanding, so I'm sure they will allow us to leave."

"Stan, let me tell you something..." Kevin said as he walked over to Stan and put his arm around him and made him walk a bit away from Kyle and Kenny. "You don't understand what is happening here" Stan looked very intimated by Kevin's respond or it was just the hatchet he had in his other hand, but intimated nonetheless. "They killed all five of our teachers, they even killed our bus driver, and I don't know if you noticed, but they tried to kill us without hesitation. So I don't think the people behind this gate are gonna be any different." and with that Kevin left Stan side and headed back with us. "I HOPE YOU TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT OUR CONVERATION!" He added not looking back.

"Kevin, who are we going to send to go ring the bell for us?" I asked him. He scratch his head and cursed.

"Well is was hoping Ada would do that for us, but I'm pretty sure she is not here" he responded in deep thought. "We will need to send a group out to ring the bell." after a long pause he looked at Karla and Alexis. "YOU TWO! I need you girls to get five people from the group and head out to go ring the bell because we will not last forever against these ganados." Alexis and Karla looked at him with wide eyes, Alexis even dropped her sickle.

"Well as easy as that sounds, one of us still has to get on the roof and get the key to open the door to the hidden path... On second thought why don't we all make a run for the door?" Alexis said second guessing herself.

"While that is a great idea, I don't know how having everyone bum rushing a small door is going to plan out. It's going to be complete chaos out there, so I don't think it is going to work out very well." Kevin replied back.

After a couple of minutes of ta;ling between Alexis and Karla, they looked at Kevin and nodded. Karla was to get the key and lead the group, while Alexis took tabs on everyone else in the group she brought. Alexis chose Krystal, Catherine (because if Krystal went she had to go as well), Vanessa, David, and Adam (to get him off of Kevin's back) to help them go ring the bell. After that got taken care of, we began to proceed through the gate.

Now this is the moment we will test if we can survive this horror...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **note**: I would like to take a small moment to thank the people who followed, favorites, and reviewed my story. It means a lot, lets me know that people like this...thing, but enough of making fun of my story! Here is a new chapter for everyone to enjoy! - Notice how i put two, means I'm excited for this as well :D, but without wasting anymore time or space, I give you chapter 3 and hope your ready for the deaths that are coming. (Again this is also a second edit I did on the chapter to fix certain things that needed the fixin'.)

****DISSCLAIMER!:****** I don't own anything from the Resident Evil Universe, so please let my story be what it wants to be, a really weird take on Resident Evil 4.**

Chapter 3:

Village FIGHT

Slowly and cautiously we processed through gate, trying to make as little noise as possible. Since Kevin was at the front of the group, he gave the thumbs up to pass through the gate. As we approached the end of the path way, we saw a small village with a couple of houses and people.

"Alright guys, ready to sneak around?" Kevin whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We still don't think it is a good idea guys, I mean all they are doing is farm work" Stan said, not having second thoughts about what Kevin told him earlier. "Look that guy is raking wheat, that woman over there is getting buckets of water for the cows, and... and... well I'm not sure what that guy over there is doing, but it looks farm related"

"Okay, hows this!" Kevin spoke up, extremely irritated by Stan, Kyle, and Kenny's stupidity. "How about you guys go and ask them to show us the way out then!"

"Alright then!" They said eagerly. With that they slowly began to head forward, not making any sudden move movements or anything that would make the villagers feel intimidated.

"Dude, this is not a good idea." I told Kevin, but he ignored me.

As they left the shadows of the dead trees above us, the closest villager stopped what he was doing and looked at them. Not to sure if he could see us as well, hopefully not. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny raised both their hands, notifying him that they were no threat. The closer they got, the more villagers would stop what they were doing and just stare at them. Once they reached the edge of the village, they stopped and waited for a response.

"You see guys!" Stan yelled back at us. Great job! Now they know that we are here as well genius! "All we had to do was approach them peacefully!" The villagers began to approach them slowly, with a dead glare and their tools in hand. This obviously didn't look like it was going to end well. "Hello!" Stan yelled, but did not get a response.

"What are we gonna do Kevin?" I asked. Kevin was still ignoring me when I asked him this, he just stared and kept silent. I could see Stan and Kyle begin to look very nervous.

"Umm, guuuuys!" Stan and Kyle said looking back at us. "What are we gonna tell them?" From the corner of my eye I could see Kevin faceplam very hard, it even left a small hand print on his face.

"My god, these guys can't be that stupid, can they?" Kevin finally responded to me. They are most likely gonna die, right? Before I could ask Kevin, a sickle went flying out from one of the villagers hand and flew straight at Kenny, who did not react at all to dodge it. Stan and Kyle's eyes exploded out of their eye sockets expressing the shock of what they just saw.

"OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled. Please tell me they are not using this so they can say what I think they are gonna say.

Kyle was still in shock from his best friend dying, but was shortly brought back by a small nudge from Stan's elbow. "Oh right.." Kyle said, trying to shake of the shock. With a small cough to clear his throat, he turned around to look back at the villagers and finish the famous quote. "YOU BAST-" but it was too late. Another sickle was already heading his way before he could finish the quote and now, he never will. The sickle dug straight into his left eye and sent him flying back a couple of feet. A couple of people flinched when they saw Kyle on the ground dead.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED K-" before Stan could finish, a villager lunged at him with his pitch fork, instantly killing him, no death gurgle or anything. I felt like facepalming from Stan just standing there and yelling, but we hand more important things on our hands. Like the fact that the villagers had kill three of our classmates and I think they knew where we were. The villagers looking in our direction with angry expressions didn't really make me feel any better.

"AHI ESTAN!" one of the villagers yelled.

"Oh shit, everyone head up this path way!" Kevin yelled as he took of running towards a pathway to our right. "Mondo and Alexis go get the shotgun!"

"Wait, What?" I yelled out at him. "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Just shut up and do it!" Alexis yelled, running pass me. With a bit of hesitation, I knew what we had to do. I took off running after Alexis, taking a long way around the enemies, when one suddenly came around the corner of the first house. Alexis swung her weapon at the ganado, killing him, unfortunately she got her weapon stuck. With everything happening so fast she decided to just leave it. Then there was an enemy right in front of the door of the two-story house we needed to get in.

I took a small pause before I used the momentum I had from running, I drove the pitchfork right into the villagers head. It wasn't a pretty sight, but I knew that these people were technically already dead. They had parasites inside of them, controlling them, and making them be aggressive to anything. Sure they are human looking, but they weren't anymore. There was no reason to feel bad about killing them, if anything, that was showing them mercy. After those few seconds of thought, I left my weapon, knowing it would take too long to try to force out.

"We made it!" Alexis said slamming the door and trying to catch her breath. "Um, um, UM!" the adrenaline was getting to her head and making it hard for her to think. The only thing I could think of doing was to push a drawer that was close by and block the door. With that we were able to catch our breath a bit, until they started slamming on the door and a side window that had planks blocking it. I looked outside through a small window that was next to the door. I could see a couple of villagers coming after us and I could see the rest going after Kevin and the group.

"I'm gonna get some coffee..." I whispered to myself with a small chuckle.

"What are you giggling about?" She demanded, completely surprised by my random comment.

"Oh it's nothing, anyways where is the-" right as I was about to ask Alexis, the motor of the chainsaw started up. My eyes shot wide open and sent shivers down my spine so fast I nearly lost my balance. Before I could react Alexis fell forward against me, I barley had a chance to catch her.

"Don't get any ideas." she growled at me. I helped her regain her balances and then took a few steps away from her.

"You felt the shiver right?" I asked, hoping to avoid what just happened.

"You have no idea how scary that noise is." Alexis' nervous voice didn't really help, but I probably sounded the same. After she regained her balance she began to think of a way out. "They will probably try to get in through the second floor using the ladder, so that is most likely our only way out... Go get the shotgun, while I look for ammo or something!"

With her command I ran up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time. As I reached for the shotgun, that was on a stand against the wall, a window behind me shattered and scared me, causing me to aim the shotgun and slam my back against the wall. I could begin to see the head of the villager slowly trying to get up.

"What are you doing!" Alexis scared me as well, I didn't expect her to be up here so fast. "SHOOT!"

"I don't know how to shoot this thing!" I looked at her with wide eyes. "I have never shot a gun in my life!" With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, Alexis snatched the gun away from me, ran at the village trying to get in, and slammed the butt of the gun against his head, cause him to go flying off the ladder.

"There!" she scolded me "Was THAT so hard for you to do?" I simply scratched the back of my head, trying hide the fact that she hurt my pride... a lot! The sound of Karla's gun shot was heard, knocking me out of my little moment. "Lets go!" I just shrugged, I mean what else could I do? I need to be a bit more brave in this situation.

With that in mind, I ran and got the gun out of Alexis' hand, slid down the ladder, accidentally hitting a villager, who was half up the ladder, and caused him to fall off and land on his neck. With everything that has happened I completely forgot about the crazed man and his chainsaw, but I could still hear a low rumble in the background. Once Alexis was down, we both ran down to where the path way was. Only that it had a couple more villagers than before. With a deep breath, I planted both my feet firmly on the ground, put the shotgun at waist height, and prepared to shoot. With probably the loudest noise I have ever heard, I stumbled back a couple of feet. When I looked up, I saw almost all the enemies were dead on the ground with their faces in the dirt. The two enemies that were alive, got dealt with by Karla and Kevin.

"Alexis and Karla, are you two ready to head out?" Kevin asked. They both looked at each other and then looked back at Kevin and nodded. Krystal, Catherine, Vanessa, David, and Adam all came up to the front of the group to head out. "Okay guy, just pick up a weapon from the ground and when we give the signal, prepare to run as fast as you can to that black door all the way at the end of the village."

"Are you fucking kidding me..." Adam said slowly and putting every bit of emphasis in each word. "You want us to run all the way over there?"

"YES!" was all Kevin had to say.

"You are really pushing you luck..." Adam murmured as he passed by me.

"You better watch you back around him" I whispered to Kevin.

"Yes I know, but what is he gonna do? Kill me? That will get him nowhere and he knows it" he replied.

"I know you're trying to be the leader and everything, but not everyone wants apart of this, I mean just look at Megan" I pointed at Megan as she looked at me nervously. "She looks like she will pass out at any moment."

"Look" he said looking me straight in the eyes "This is not the time and place to having this discussion, let's get rid of these guys first, then we will see what to do about the rest of the group." Keeping that in mind, I ran to the front of the group to give them an opening for them to get by.

Meanwhile, Karla followed a path that went behind a small barn that was right next to the path we were on. My guess was that she was looking for an easy way to get up the building and get the key from the chicken that had it. With a lot of villagers dead, we were finally able to get a small breather, but I knew I had to keep an eye out for the chainsaw guy. He was being surprisingly quiet, although I could still hear the rumble from his chainsaw. Not to sure where it was coming from. As the last couple of 'visible' villagers began to gather around me, I prepare to take them out. I fired, this time, I didn't stubble back as much as last time. Now I only had four shots left.

"Mondo!" I could hear Karla call out from somewhere. I looked around, but couldn't see her. "Up here! I got the key!" I looked up to see her waving around the key in her hand. Way to be discreet about it.

"Can you get down the way you came from?" I asked her.

"No, I had to knock down the ladder so the ganados couldn't get up here!" she replied.

"Well how are you gonna get down from there then?"

"Think you can catch me?" A part of me wanted to crack up laughing because of how bad of an idea that was. Keeping that part of me from showing, I just looked at her in disbelief.

"You really think that is a good idea huh? I mean, I'm not the strongest guy in the group! You see what I am getting at here?"

"Shut up and catch me!" she yelled, looking quite annoyed.

"Alright, shit!" Before I gave her the signal to jump, I looked around first to see if the coast was clear. I saw Kevin and Alexis running around dodging flying hatchets and lunging pitchforks. I saw the main group stay back by the path way they were at, only attacking if a villager made its way to them. I put the shotgun on the ground and turned around to give Karla the signal to jump.

"You better catch me!" she screamed as she jumped from the roof. I was able to catch in my arms, but her momentum caused me to lose my balance and land on my back, hard. I would say that she weighed about a hundred thirty pounds, but that still really hurt my back, it hurt more since I landed on a rock. She quickly got up and tried to help me up.

"That...wasn't the...best catch" I struggled to breathe out. She slowly helped me to my feet, but I had a killer pain in my back for a moment.

"Well if you had a bit more muscle on your arms, then maybe..." her said poking my arms.

"Yea, yea I know, I'm used to- CHAINSAW GUY!" I saw him in the window of the two-story house, but he was just standing there...looking at me...

"Where!" Karla said freaking out and pointing her gun in any direction.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Get Alexis and your group and go ring the bell, Kevin and I will take care of him" With that, she ran off to get her group. Once she left I cracked my back to re-leave myself of the pain, picked up the shotgun, and took a deep breath to keep my composer. The chainsaw guy was still at the window, but most of the villagers in the area were dead.

"Karla and Alexis, go to the door while you have the chance!" Kevin commanded. I ran with them to make sure that nobody was following them. Once Karla unlocked the door, everyone ran inside.

"Be careful!" I said as I closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Ah, chapter four... you have been sitting in my external hard drive for quite some time now. It is time to finally get back on this Resident Evil 4 bus... That was sent off of the cliff in the first chapter... Hmmm, maybe not bus, but it is time to continue this story! I'm trying a little something new here though. As we saw with the last 3 chapters, they have all been in perspective of my character. In this chapter however, we will see things in the perspective of Karla. She is on her way to go ring the bell along with Alexis and a few other people. How will things turn out for them? I don't really know to be honest, I wrote this chapter a long time ago, so basically I get to read it along with you guys. Big Smiles here! Anyways lets see how well Karla's perspective turns out. Hope you enjoy!**

**Update:**** I thought I would add a little something. This just popped in my head as I started writing chapter 5! hope you like it.**

**Chapter 4**

**We Have to Ring that Bell**

"Be careful" was the last thing I heard Mondo say before he closed the door behind us. I quickly locked the door before anyone else could try and open it. Right as I locked it, I heard a girl (or guy, you never know in these kinds of situations) scream. I quickly turned around and moved my way in front of our little group, but didn't see anything threatening, just a hunched over man in a long coat and a backpack. It was the merchant!

"Welcome!" he said in a very deep and dry voice. I lowered my gun since I knew that he was not a threat to us.

"Oh, hello there merchant!" I sounded really peppy, but this was the only way to assure everyone else that he was not here to hurt anyone.

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute!" I heard Adam speak up. "Just like that? Are you kidding me! Everyone outside is trying to kill us and this random ass guy is all of a sudden friendly?"

"YES!" sounding as chipper as can be. Adam and everyone else, except for Alexis, gave me a sign on disbelief.

"Ow...my...my head..." Adam put his hands on his head and walked away from me. I wonder what that is all about, I hope he doesn't slow us down.

"So, what do you have for sale?" I asked the merchant.

"Haha, first, do you have any money, stranger?" the merchants question caught me by surprise.

"Shhhhhhhhhoot" I tried not to curse. "I don't have any of those gold coins on me. What about any of you guys?" I asked my little ragtag group, but Alexis was the only one to walk up.

"What can we buy with this much?" Alexis held out a couple of coins in her hand.

"Haha, haha, HAHAHAHA!" He burst out laughing

"He, hehe, hahahaha" I lightly giggled, his laugh was really contagious to me only because no one else laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Alexis asked me in a very serious tone.

"Hehehe, hehe...sorry." It seems that she is not very good at handling jokes.

"OH your funny stranger!" Alexis let out a loud sigh. "Tell ya what stranger, you can't buy anything with that little, but I'll give you a couple of rounds for your gun, on the HOUSE!"

"What's the catch?" Alexis asked suspiciously.

"No catch, stranger, I just haven't laughed that hard in a long time." He reached into his coat and pulled out a box that had bullets inside, about 20 rounds. "Enjoy them stranger and please have another joke ready for me the next time we meet." he winked at Alexis, which made her feel very uneasy, and headed through the only door that was in this house.

"What a creepy asshole" Alexis murmured.

"He gave us free bullets at least" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Okay, before we go any further can you two PLEASE tell us what is going on! What is this place we are going to? How is ringing a bell going to get us anywhere? Who the FUCK was that guy?" Adam sounded more aggravated with each question he asked.

"First, we are going to a church. Second, ringing the bell is going to attract the attention of the villagers to the church. Third, he is a merchant, we don't know much about him either, but we know that he is not here to hurt us." Alexis clarified. With that short explanation out of the way, everyone seemed to get where we were going and what we were gonna do.

"U-um guys, don't you think that we're using up a little too much time talking? I-I mean everyone else is still outside fighting..." Krystal said sounding polite.

"You're right." she was right and since I am the one with the gun, I guess I have to take point. "Alright guys, and girls, follow me!" I quickly kicked the door open, almost losing my balance in the process, silly me! I heard a small sigh come from Alexis as I regained my balance, must have been a sigh of relief that I didn't fall, she is quite nice actually. I quickly lifted the door to reveal the ladder that led down to a narrow tunnel. Once everyone was down, we had little time to spend taking care of all the enemies that were going to come after us.

"¡Agarrarlos!" Not sure what that meant, but I knew it wasn't good since it was behind us. A couple of villagers were blocking the narrow path. I stopped, stood my ground very briefly, and shot both of the villagers in the head. Those were very good shots, normally they take me a couple of seconds, but I guess I am getting better! GOOD JOB ME!

As we kept running, the villagers behind us sounded closer and closer because each time I had to stop and shoot the ones in front of us. When we reached a door at the end of the path, I told everyone to hold the door while I went up another ladder and made sure the coast was clear. One shot was all I needed to take out the lone villager waiting for me.

"Coast is clean! Run up here!" I yelled down the tunnel. Quickly one by one, everyone was climbing up the ladder. Once the last person was up, I slammed the door on the villagers in the tunnel. Now we were in a graveyard, but before we went any further I knew I had to reload my gun. I took out the clip, only to find that I had one bullet left. Lucky us or maybe because he had David with us! Our lucky charm. After a minute of reloading I was ready, we ran through the grave yard and arrived at the church, but I knew better than to try and open it.

"Hold on! I got this!" Adam yelled approaching the church door.

"The church is-" the noise of a foot kicking a door, but the door not budging, cut me off.

"AHHHHHHHH! SON OF A BITCH!"Adam yelled in pain. "Why didn't you say that the damn door was locked!"

"I was about too, but you just went on and tried to show off." I rolled my eyes at him. Anyways back on track. Behind the church is the key, but if I try and get it the gate will close, trapping me inside and basically making it all pointless. At the end of a small makeshift path along the side of the cliff is an item that I can put inside of that thing, but I don't remember who is guarding it. It was all coming back to me as if I was playing the game.

"Karla?" Alexis tapped me on the shoulder knocking me out of thought. "You do know how to get in right? Because I don't really remember this part..."

"I know there is an item we need at the end of this little path, but I'm not sure who is guarding it... All I remember is that it is something bad." I still couldn't seem to remember.

"What are you two waiting for?" Catherine spoke out. "Time is wasting, while everyone else is fighting!"

"Alright, alright" I tried calming her down. "We will just have to find out when we get there or at least I will." I sighed. As I went to the side of the cliff, I could see a small item on the ground shining off of the reflection of the sun. Without much thought, I ran to go get the item, but still keeping an eye out for any enemies that might come out at me. Once I reached the item, a small jewel, I looked at it and at that very moment it dawned on me who was suppose to be guarding it. OH SHI-

As if on cue, a chainsaw lady casually walked through the door that was in front of me. She looked into my eyes and stopped, I did the same. After a couple of seconds of staring she then looked at the item I had in my hand, with that she yelled "AHI ESTA!" That was my cue to get the hell out of there. With the sound of the chainsaw starting up, I looked behind me to find that villagers had walked through the same door that the chainsaw lady just came through. I quickly ran back to the group and told them to follow me to go get the key behind the church.

"Alexis do you remember the password?" I asked her.

"No! Do you?" She quickly said back

"Umm, not really..." Alexis and I were speechless for a moment.

"What did Kevin get us into" she muttered. "Well start guessing, we will try and do something. Guys follow me!" she ran out of the pathway behind the church to create a distraction

"Wait Vanessa!" I called out.

"What is it?" she replied about to run after Alexis.

"I want you to stay here and keep me look out." with a nod she stood against the wall and looked around to see what was happening. Meanwhile, I had to figure out the stupid password to get the key out. Okay, seven symbols and only three need to be lit. How they become lit, I don't know. Stop getting distracted! Anyways, the one at the 12 o'clock that looks like a slanted Z, the one at the 4 o'clock that looks like a weird M, and one one at the 5 o'clock that looks like a spiky V all need to be lit, I remember that much. Now I don't remember in what order-

"Karla!" Vanessa yelled, breaking me from my concentration. "The chainsaw lady is heading our way!" Oh carp! Umm... seven tries should get it and I can only move it three or four symbols around. Doesn't really make much sense, but what can I do? I entered my guesses, 3-3-4-3-4- crap that's wrong, 4-4-3-4-3- no wrong as well, 3-3-3-4-4-3- dam it I almost had it, last try 3-3-3-4-4-4- "KARLA!" She screamed, so much fear was heard from her voice it made me freeze before I moved it one more time.

"I fucked up..." I whispered to myself, frozen in fear. All I could hear was Vanessa scream for her life.

"NO! NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME! KARLA! HELP ME! AHHHHH-" her scream was cut off with loud gurgling and the revving of the chainsaw struggling to cut though something. I instantly knew that she was dead and it was my fault for taking our situation too lightly. With the chainsaw still revving behind me I didn't know what else to do. I lost control of my body and couldn't move out of fear. All I could do was close my eyes and wait. I just stood there as the sound got louder and louder, then I heard it roar as it was being swung at me.

"KARLA" someone yelled from behind me. Without thinking my body acted on its own and flung itself to the right, avoiding the chainsaw that was being brought down on me. The clash of the chainsaw on the key holder caused the little hatch to open and leave the key for the taking. I looked up to see the chainsaw lady was about to attack again, when Adam drop kicked her. She lost her balance and collapsed on the ground. "Hurry we have to get out of here!" he gave me a hand and I quickly got the key to get out of there. I saw the mess that was left off Vanessa and closed my eyes as I stepped on something that might have been hers. When Alexis saw Adam and I, she went towards the door and everyone else followed. I quickly unlocked the door and we all ran inside... only to find more enemies.

"DAMN IT! WHEN WILL THIS END!" Adam yelled, clearly frustrated that there are more people here then there were outside.

I snapped out of my frozen state because I knew I had to at least save everyone that is still alive. Serious, I need to be serious now. Concentrating all of my anger into aiming, I ran through the church, killing everything that was in my way. Eventually we made it to the second floor where we had another puzzle to solve in order to ring the bell.

"I got this." Alexis said putting a hand on my shoulder. It seems that she noticed that I changed a bit. With ease she solved the puzzle. Red symbol was turned three times, green symbol was turned once, and the blue symbol was turned twice. When she combined the symbols, gears turning could be heard and a gate to our right began to close slowly.

"Krystal!" I heard someone yell the gate closed. "Damn it open the gate!" It was Catherine and Krystal was stuck on the other side of the gate alone.

"I don't think we can" I told her. Catherine began to pound and kick the bars of the gate, but to no avail. She was definitely trapped.

"It's to late anyways, we have to get out of here before more of those villagers come!" Alexis stated. She was right we had to get out of here while the bell was ringing.

"I'm not leaving her behind!" Catherine looked furious at the thought of leaving her twin sister behind.

"Catherine, please... if there is nothing they can do then I have to stay." Krystal told her sister in a sad tone.

"You know I can't leave you here alone, who knows what is going to happen!" Catherine grabbed Krystal's hand.

"Please just go, I'll just hide in this room" Krystal took her hand back from Catherine and went inside of the room quietly.

"We need to go now!" Alexis yelled. As much as Catherine didn't want to, she had no other choice. At least Krystal had a room in which she could hide in. As the bell continued to ring, we all dropped down the little ledge and ran out of the the door. The villagers that were outside didn't pay attention to us, once we opened the door.

"We need to head towards that little hut in the corner." Alexis whispered to us. We cautiously made our way around the villagers. Once we made it, we had to wait for the rest of the villagers to get inside of the church. That was the only way to make sure the coast was clear. "Alright, I think it is time we got back with the main group."

"You guys better come back for my sister!" Catherine said menacingly.

"Don't worry we will" Alexis reassured her. "Now let's get back to the main group."

"Yea, I'll take point." I said, leaving the little hut first. All that was on my mind was making sure everyone was okay and hoping that Krystal was safe in that room. Kevin and Mondo may be able to handle themselves, but what about everyone else. I hope they are all okay as well...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Oh man, was that chapter kinda hard to write... or type, which ever you prefer. I ran through a couple of drafts and finally decided to go with the one that is presented to you today. I will say that the word 'chainsaw' is going to be said here a lot, I mean A LOT! It bugs me, but I honestly have no other way of calling him, besides Mr. Potato head. I would, but it wouldn't really fit in. Anyways, I really do hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Also, I am not sure if everyone noticed that chapter 1 through 4 have had an update, chapter 1 through 3 is mainly fixing the dialogue, and chapter 4 is adding a small thing at the end. So if you wanna see that, then... you can see that, I don't know *LOL* Just read the chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**Things Are Falling Apart Quickly**

After closing the door behind them, I heard the chainsaw begin to rev up again. I immediately turned around to see the chainsaw guy coming out of the two story house I got the shotgun from. He was headed towards Kevin and the group.

"Holy sh-" before I had a chance to move, a hatchet flew right in front of my face. I was lucky enough that it missed, but I was too stunned to stop the villager that was coming to grab me.

"¡Te cogí!" the villager yelled as he grabbed me in a full nelson. The pressure from the hold caused me to drop the shotgun. He then lifted me off the ground and slowly turned me around to face a female villager with a kitchen knife. This wasn't looking good for me! She lunged at me, but I was able to pick up my feet up in time and kick her away from me. I got her to fall on the ground, but I still couldn't escape the villager grabbing me.

"Let go of me, fucker!" I yelled, I flailed around, but I still couldn't escape his grasp. "I can't go out like this, damn it!"

I heard a far off scream come from the direction of the group. I think the chainsaw guy had finally gone after them and I couldn't help them! More screams were heard as the noise from the chainsaw echoed in my head, knowing that people were going to die. I saw that the villager I kicked was begin to get up. Is this where I to die? So early in this place? Were we stupid enough to think that we would be able to survive this nightmare? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape the villager's grasp. I wasted so much energy trying to get out, that I couldn't lift up my feet anymore. I closed my eyes and accepted what was to come.

I heard a shotgun blast right next to me, I quickly opened my eyes to see the female villager, that was about to kill me, was gone. "Hey Mondo, you drop something?" I looked to my left, as much as I could, and saw Irvin holding the shotgun. Instead of shooting the villager that was grabbing me, which was a smart idea, he smashed the butt of the gun on the villagers head.

"Thanks, but why are you here? Shouldn't you be with the groups?" I asked Irvin.

"Yea, about that, we kinda all ran for our lives when we saw that chainsaw guy coming for us." He replied. "Unfortunately, we lost someone else."

"WHO?" I yelled, anxious to know.

"I...don't know? Not sure who he was, but he was the guy that always had something broken on his body and rode a skate board everywhere, that's all I know." Irvin was never good at giving descriptions about people, whether he knew them or not.

"Dude! That was Johnny!" Irvin's bland face said it all, he absolutely had no idea who Johnny was. "Dam it! If only I was there to help them out!"

"Dude, don't worry. You had problems of your own!" He said, trying to relieve me of the thought.

"Still though..." I thought quickly on the best course of action. "Irvin, do me a favor and go up the ladder in this watch tower. On a little table there may or may not be shotgun shells. I need you to bring those to me."

"Ah, sure I guess." He seemed very confused as to what I wanted him to do, but he still took off to do what I asked him.

"Hey!" I yelled out at Irvin. "Thank you for saving my ass man!"

"No problem, you know I will always be there to back you up! Even with Karla!" he gave me a thumbs up and then went up the watch tower.

"Wait!" I took a step towards Irvin. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" It didn't work, he was already going up the ladder to get the shotgun shells or to avoid answering me.

"Mondo!" Someone yelled out. Being distracted by Irvin, I completely forgot that everyone was still in danger. "MONDO!" I heard them yell out again, it must have been Kevin. I looked around and saw him throwing random weapons at the chainsaw guy to stop him from going after Maria, but it was not enough. He had his eyes set on her and he was not about to let her get away. Her only mistake would prove to be her last, she tripped on a random chicken that was running around. I ran as fast I could to stop him, but I was already to late. He slammed down his chainsaw on her, making the kill quick, but still extremely painful to watch.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted. I quickly aimed the shotgun at point blank range and shot. He flew back a couple feet, a small pool of blood began to form around his dead body. "Is she the second person to die?"

"Yea" Kevin replied, clenching his fist tightly.

"Come on we have to gather everyone toget-"

"Hey guys, more villagers are starting to come from the other side of the village" Kevin and I turned around to see who was talking to us. It was Heather, she was just standing there and pointing in the direction of where the villagers were coming from. Surprisingly, she didn't look fazed at all about what was going on. This kind of baffled us both, what is wrong with her? "Are you guys gonna do something or just stand there and look at me like creeps?"

"That's weird bro" Kevin said lightly, completely ignoring what Heather said. Without saying anything to her, Kevin and I went to take care of the villagers. "Mondo, pick up a weapon. We need to conserve the shotgun shells!"

"Fuck.." I whispered to myself.

"You heard me?" He looked back at me.

"Yea! Conserve ammo, got it!" I really didn't want to give up using the shotgun because it was the only thing that was keeping me alive until now. I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find, a hatchet, and prepared myself. I kept the shotgun in my left hand just in case. There were five enemies total, not very good odds, but we had to try.

"Get ready, they're heading towards us." Kevin was holing his ground as one enemy ran at him with a pitchfork. Once he was close enough, before the villager was able to lunge, Kevin ran his sickle into the villager's left arm, making him drop the pitchfork. I saw my opening to attack and slammed the hatchet on the back of his neck. Not decapitating him, but definitely deep enough to where I knew it was a kill. "Nice work." He breathed heavily. I went to go pick up the pitchfork, when three of the four enemies ran after me. I panicked and my only reaction was to use the shotgun. I didn't get the chance to aim correctly or set my stance, so I was knocked on the ground by the force of the gun.

"Shit" I saw the remaining villager coming towards me, ready to attack me with his hatchet.

"You idiot!" Kevin yelled as he ran at the villager. He tackled the villager with all his force, but it was only enough to make him stubble back. Kevin quickly realized that his attack failed and quickly jumped away from him before he got grabbed. Now Kevin was in trouble. I saw another hatchet a couple feet away from me, I quickly crawled to it and stood up to throw it. As it left my grasp, I came to realization that I may hit Kevin instead.

"Look out!" I yelled. I saw the hatchet narrowly miss the villager and go straight for Kevin. I don't know if he heard me or saw it coming, but he was able to drop down to the ground as the hatchet flew past him. Now he was in an even worst position than he was earlier. The villager ran at him, bringing the hatchet back and preparing to strike. Kevin tried to keep his distance by crawling away, but the villager was too fast and Kevin had nowhere to go.

"Die mother fucker!" I saw someone run out of a near by building with a pitchfork ready to strike. The villager stopped and looked at whoever was yelling, distracting him long enough for Kevin to get up and try to take away the hatchet the villager had in his hand. Kevin wasn't strong enough to take it, but he bought the other person enough time to close the gap between the villager and him. Right as the person running lunged with the pitchfork, Kevin moved out of the way again. The pitchfork was buried deep into the villagers chest, making him drop to his knees and then collapse on the ground dead. "You alright, team player?"

"Dennis?" Kevin was surprised to see that someone bothered to help us out. "W-Why are you helping us out?"

"I wanna help out and be a team player like you guys!" he said so enthusiastically. What the fuck is wrong with people?

"Well at least you are proving to be useful." Kevin told him. "We have to-" Kevin was interrupted by Pedro running up to him. "Um, what is it?" Pedro stood there not saying anything, he seemed nervous.

"H... hee... heel?" Pedro struggled to speak out.

"What? What do you need?" Dennis shouted.

"Calm down Dennis, Pedro doesn't speak perfect English." I spoke up. My Spanish wasn't the greatest, but I'm pretty sure neither Kevin or Dennis knew Spanish. I thought of what I needed to say and then try to translate it to him.

"¡Eso! ¡Eso!" He yelled pointing at the shotgun I had in my hand.

"What does that mean?" Kevin asked.

"I believe he is saying 'that, that' or something close to it." I thought even harder about how to respond to that.

"Speak English my friend!" Dennis yelled out, trying to make a really bad Spanish accent.

"Dennis, please don't be racist. He is trying to tell us something" I told him. Dennis' comment wasn't going to help Pedro magically talk English.

"How did he even make it this far?" Dennis asked in disbelief.

"That's not important right now!" I yelled out, slightly frustrated. He was making it really hard to concentrate on my poor Spanish skills.

In all honesty, it wasn't really his fault. He was a really smart kid, good at math, science, and all that other stuff I hate. The problem was that the teachers would also speak to him in Spanish, making it completely pointless for him to really care about learning English correctly. Even the English teachers would talk to him in Spanish, they never picked on him when it came to reading and they would let him write his papers in Spanish as well. Was it favoritism or them just being too lazy to teach? I don't know, but I think it will hurt him in the long run.

"¡Dame eso!" He yelled holding out his hand at me. He seemed very frustrated by our talking, I can kind of see why. I don't know why he wanted it, we have taken out every visible villager at the moment.

"Wh- why do you want this?" I realized I spoke to in English, but he was being kind of aggressive when it came to wanting the shotgun. He began to walk closer to me, trying to reach for the shotgun. "Uh, guys? A little hel-" Pedro hit me with a right hook and knocked me on the ground. Before anyone reacted, Pedro took the shotgun from my hand and took off running.

"Oh shit, you alright?" Dennis said, a small giggle could be heard coming from him.

"Fucking asshole" I was help off the ground by Dennis. "Where did he run off to?"

"This isn't good Mondo" Kevin was standing there looking shocked. I looked and saw the reason why. "How?"

"There is no way he could have survived that!" I yelled as I looked at what was in front of us. Pedro was trying to defend heather from him, but he was struggling to get the shotgun to fire. "That dumb ass hasn't cocked it yet" I whispered to myself. "The chainsaw guy is going to kill him."

"Pedro you idiot, shoot him!" Heather yelled from behind him. Pedro finally figured out that he had to cock the shotgun back before he could fire, but by the time he did, he attacked. Thrusting his chainsaw straight into Pedro stomach and lifted him off his feet, Pedro screamed in pain. Before he died, he made his last dying move, he lifted the shotgun at him and shot. The chainsaw was ripped out of Pedro as the chainsaw guy was sent flying back a couple of feet.

"Shit man" Dennis was the only one to speak up. Kevin and I were still in shock. The chainsaw guy was down once more and Pedro's lifeless body was next to Heather.

"OH MY GOD!" Heather cried out. She was slowly walking away from Pedro's body, until she tripped on her own.

"Damn it, how much longer until they ring the bell?" I asked Kevin. He stood looking even more shock than before, if that was even possible.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Dennis was also in shock as he looked at what Kevin was looking at.

"There is no fucking way..." My mind nearly exploded in disbelief as I saw the chainsaw guy get back up. After two point blank shot, he was still standing and not even struggling. Sure, in the video game he would still be alive, but this was real life and every other villager died with one bullet to the head.

"GUYS, HELP!" Heather cried out again. "GUYS HURRY, HE'S COMING AFTER ME!" he stood up and looked at her for a few moments. Heather was frozen in fear, all she could do was scream.

"B-But w-we shot him point blank with the shotgun! TWICE! How is he still standing!" I looked over to Kevin, but he didn't respond. "Kevin!" He still didn't respond. "KEVIN!" he seemed to snap out of it, but he still didn't say anything. "He is going to kill her, what do we do?"

"There is nothing we can do" he finally responded. The chainsaw guy finally took his eyes off her and looked around for his chainsaw.

"We just can't let her die!" I took a step forward when suddenly, Kevin put a tight squeeze on my shoulder. "What are yo-"

"What do you expect to do?" he told me. That's a good question, what can I do? I don't have the shotgun and even if I did, it didn't have any ammo. Were we really gonna let her die?

"HELP ME!" Heather yelled. As much as she wanted us to help her, she wasn't doing anything to make her situation any better. She just stood there yelling for help instead of running away. "HELP ME!" she yelled out again as she saw the chainsaw guy pick up his chainsaw.

"Damn it" I squeezed my fists as he began to start up his chainsaw. He was struggling, it wouldn't turn on. Now is her chance to run for it. "Run! Run damn it!" I yelled at her, but she still didn't move.

"Save me you fucking idiots!" her words caught me off guard. I looked over to Kevin, who now had a completely different expression than before. He looked furious because of what Heather just said. "Are you guys stupid? Fucking help me!" her attitude completely changed.

"Fucking bitch" I heard Kevin say lightly. I mean, I feel offended just like Kevin by what she said, but at the same time... SHE IS NOT FUCKING MOVING! "That's why Johnny and now Pedro both died..." I looked at Kevin in confusion.

"What do you mean 'that is why they died'?" I asked him. I don't know how Johnny died, but Pedro died trying to save Heather. Does he mean that Johnny died for the same reason? To save her?

"She is the one that got Johnny and Pedro killed! She is the reason why we can't save her! This is all her fault!" Kevin yelled out towards her. "Fucking selfish bitch, you deserve to die!" That finally got Heather's attention. She completely turned around and looked at Kevin with fire in her eyes. She actually looked a lot scarier than the chainsaw guy for a moment.

"Selfish? I'm one of the most important people here! How dare you call me selfish!" she yelled back. "You're probably the most chicken shit kid here! To think everyone is so willing to follow you!" I heard the chainsaw start up in the background, but Heather somehow ignored it. "I follow Rosemarie because she can get any of you disposable idiots to save us!" The chainsaw guy began to walk towards her. "You're gonna be in for a huge surprise, when you find out that you can't save shit! SO GO FUCK YOURSELF!" she gave Kevin the middle figure and turned around to meet her fate. The chainsaw quickly lifted her chainsaw and brought it down on her. "AHHH-" she gave out her last scream as she was ripped apart diagonally from her left shoulder to the right side of her hip.

"Bitch" with Kevin's last work, there was an eerie silence that fell over the village, even the chainsaw seemed to have gone silent. The chainsaw guy stood there towering over his two kills and us just standing there defenseless. There really wasn't anything to say. We just lost another classmate, but was it really her fault for what she did...or ours, for not being better people and saving her? The silence was interrupted by foot steps behind us. It was more villagers coming from a pathway next to the tall tower that Irvin went up earlier. Oh shit Irvin, I completely forgot about him, he may have the shotgun shells that can save us! "Mondo" Kevin called me out, he must have seen the slight movement I made. "There is no point, I think the girls may have failed to ring the bell."

"Are you saying that..." Death was the only other thing I could think of that may have happened to them.

"Yea maybe..." He responded before I could say anything else. We saw the chainsaw guy slowly approach us, his chainsaw still giving off a low rumble.

*Church bell ringing in the distance*

"Huh?" It took me a moment to realized what I just heard, but when I did, it hit me the same way Ted got hit by the truck. "No way..." a small smile crept up on my faces. "They... they actually did it!" A small tear of joy came from my right eye, I honestly thought that we were going to die. One by one we saw the villagers gather towards the door Alexis and everyone else went through. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. "Well that's dumb, why didn't they lock the door behind them?" Obviously no one answered my question, but I didn't expect a response from anyone here.

"How much longer is this bell gonna keep on ringing? I hate going to church!" Dennis spoke up, trying to ignore it by covering his ears. After a few minutes of the bell ringing, it finally stopped. "Finally! That is much better."

"What do we do next Kevin?" I asked him, completely ignoring Dennis' comment.

"Hey guys! The villagers are all gone now, along with the chainsaw guy!" Kevin yelled out, hoping the surviving classmates would come out from hiding. Surprisingly again, they all came from the building right across the two story building. Kevin waved for everyone to get close.

"Holy shit guys, we survived!" Someone in the back yelled! There was a bit of cheering and laughing going around, but boy were they in for a surprise.

"Guys, while laughing and cheering is good, we are no where near close to getting home." The dire news that Kevin gave, made everyone immediately stop cheering and laughing. "I know it sucks, but this is was just the start... I will say however, that this is one of the hardest things we will have to face anytime soon. So for now, we can relax." the small good news did bring back a bit of moral to everyone. "Now I just want you all to go around and collect as much gold and anything useful that we may need. Ammo, herbs, weapons, anything that can help." The group began to disperse as they all went to look for resources. Kevin then turned around and looked at Dennis and me. "You two, follow me." I gave a bit of a confused pause, but I followed after Dennis.

"Heeeeeeeeeelp" Someone called out in a long drawn out tone. Kevin stopped when he heard someone call for help.

"Who is?" Kevin didn't even know what to say.

"I think I have an idea." I told him. The call came from the tower. "Yup, diffidently him." I sighed. I walked inside the tower and looked up. Inside was Irvin at about a third of the way up the ladder.

"Hey Mondo, how's ah... how's it hangin'?" Irvin said nervously from the ladder.

"What happened?" I asked him in disbelief. "You were so enthusiastic about helping out earlier and now you're here... stuck." I shrugged my shoulders as I said the last part.

"I was... until I lost all the adrenaline and my fear of highs popped up." He was definitely afraid of heights, he was holding on to that ladder for dear life.

"Can you try and get down yourself?" I asked him. There wasn't much I could do. I was not about to risk my life trying to catch him, I barely caught Karla and she was a small girl. Irvin wasn't big, but he was definitely bigger than me.

"Yea, I'll try I guess." he said nervously. With that, I left Irvin to his own problems. Kevin and Dennis went up the path that was next to the tower. They were waiting by a gate at the end.

"Alright, here is my plan. Mondo, since your the only other person with any experience in this game, you will stay here until we get back." Kevin explained.

"Wait what? What kind of plan is that, shouldn't we wait for Alexis and Karla to get back from the church?" I quickly responded.

"Yea, YOU will wait for them. I will head out with Dennis to find Luis Sera, maybe he can provide some incite on how we can get out of here. We will come back quickly so the Chief doesn't catch us."

I hunched my body forward a bit and let my arms dangle at my sides. "HUH?" was all I could say at his ridiculous plan. He was definitely crazy if he thought that plan was going to work. We shouldn't continue to split up into smaller groups.

"Don't worry, just keep things controlled here and I will be back. Just fill in Alexis and Karla when they get back." he tried to reassure me.

"Alright, alright." I complained.

"Don't forget to keep an eye on Rosemarie. Heather may have said that stuff to piss me off, but I wouldn't put it pass Rosemarie to not try something like that." Kevin opened the gate and Dennis followed.

"How the hell am I going to keep everything under control if she does try something?" I yelled out, but Kevin closed the gate behind him. I threw my head back and walked back to the village dragging my feet.

"Mondo!" Irvin called out. He was finally out of the tower. "Here is the shotgun you so carelessly left on the ground." his sarcasm filling the air.

"Yea, thanks" I rolled my eyes at him. Without saying another work, I climbed the ladder to get to the top of the tower. Kevin was right about Rosemarie, she really is on another level of evil. Does that mean that she would get everyone killed just so she could survive a little longer? Could she really be that evil?

Once I finally reached the top of the tower, I found the shotgun shells I told Irvin to get. It was only four shells, but it was good enough for now. I watched over the village for the next couple of minutes, while everyone walked around or sat down to rest. It has really been a tough day to say the least. All our teachers died, the bus driver died, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were the first students to go, then Johnny and Maria, Pedro soon followed, and now Heather... That is thirteen people dead and we just got past the village. I wonder if there will even be anyone left by the time we get to the castle.

*Door creaking open*

The sound of a door creaking open caught me off guard. It was coming from the door all the villagers went through, I wonder who could that be?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Holy crap was this chapter a pain in the ass. Not only was some off the dialog difficult, but also Alexis' personality needed to be right. Yes, this is another chapter from a different perspective, this time Alexis' perspective. Anyways keeping this part brief, Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

**Classmates Bonding?**

Karla has been awfully quite since we left the church, I wonder what happened to her and Vanessa when they were back there. Normally she is very peppy and annoying, but now it's awkward and silent. Not saying that I miss her smiling and playing around, I just think that being quiet doesn't suit her personality. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good since Vanessa never came back. She hasn't even told me what happened to her. I assume she died, but why the change in personality.

We walked back through the underground tunnel and went back up the ladder on the other end. Karla sighed as she stopped at the door to the village.

"What do you think we will find?" Karla spoke up, her voice drained of any enthusiasm she used to have. Everyone remained quiet, what did she mean by that? "What will we see when we open this door?" she asked again.

"There's only one way to find out" Adam said as he walked towards the door. "Get ready" he slowly creaked open the door. Karla aimed her gun and slowly walked out the door. "Hey! It looks like everyone's okay!" Karla lowered her gun as Adam ran past her to meet everyone.

"Guys, I-I mean GIRLS!" someone called from the tower next to us. It was Mondo, he still sounds as annoying as when we left. Great... "Come up here, we need to talk!"

"Karla?" I poked her on the shoulder to knock her out of her trance, but she still didn't say anything. Thinking I couldn't help her, I started walking towards the tower.

"What do I tell them, Alexis?"she finally snapped out of whatever was bothering her.

"Just tell them what happened, remember my sister is still in that church." Catherine told her as she walked past behind her. Without saying anything Karla went to go climb the ladder before me.

"Don't worry, we will get her back. We have to get back there anyways." I reassured Catherine.

"Not saying I don't care about you guys, but my sister comes first, remember that." she said. She walked away to go sit alone.

"This is gonna be hell." I told myself as I headed up the ladder. "So, how did you guys-" once I reached the top of the ladder I was surprised by what I saw, Karla was hugging Mondo!

"Hey, hey, hey it's not what it looks like!" Mondo yelled out defensively. It didn't look like he was hugging back, but Karla definitely had her face buried into his chest. "I swear!" After a couple seconds, Karla let go of him.

"Sorry... just feels like I needed to let that out..." she sighed. "Anyways, where's Adam?

"Um, uh, he uh..." Mondo had to clear his throat. Seems like the little boy doesn't know to act around girls. "He went with Dennis to go find Luis."

"WHAT!" I yelled "Why would that idiot leave without me? DAMN HIM!" It seems like I made Mondo and Karla jump because they were both staring at me with wide eyes. "I-I mean us, why would he leave without, us..."

"Um, yea I don't know either, all I know is that he wanted to see if Luis could help us get out of here." he responded, still with wide eye and shaking his head side to side. This guy is kind of creepy and Karla hugged him for goodness sake! "Things didn't go so well when you guys left."

"What happened?" I asked.

"The chainsaw guy happened, he ruined everything!" Mondo rubbed his hand through his hair to express his frustration. "First it was Johnny, then Maria, then it was Pedro and Heather, they all died."

"Who?" I scratched my head at who he was talking about. Never hear of Johnny or Maria, Pedro only talked Spanish, and I hated Heather, along with her 'friends'.

"Never mind" Mondo completely dropped the subject and turned around to look at the village. "So what happened with you guys?"

"Oh nothing, we just ran into problems of our own. We forgot that we had to fight a chainsaw lady and we kinda lost Vanessa and Krystal." There wasn't any other way to spill it out.

"Wait, what?" Mondo quickly turned around to face me, although he did get a bit close. A bit to close for my comfort.

"Vanessa died"I clarified as I lightly pushed Mondo a few steps away from me. "And we left behind Krystal because she got trapped behind the gate that blocks the door to Ashley."

"Fuuuck, now it's fourteen people that we have lost!" Mondo starred at the roof for a couple seconds. "This really isn't looking good... How do-"

***Knocking on wood***

Everyone looked at the direction from where the knocking was coming from. It was... Amanda... great! "What's up Amanda?" Mondo asked her.

"Oh nothing!" she said in a flirtations way. "I was just wondering if we were still friends cuz' you know, you kinda seemed to have forgotten about me when you started hanging out with your new friends!" What a selfish bitch. Can't she see we are in the middle of something?

"God, Amanda!" Mondo pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fine sure, whatever, I'll go hang out with you." Mondo followed Amanda down the ladder without saying anything.

"Well... that was... strange." I spoke out, hoping to start a conversation with Karla. She only sighed and had a sad look in her eyes. I noticed that her sigh was too heavy to show that she was just tired. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, it's nothing." she sighed again. Okay, Karla! I'm not stupid I can tell when something is wrong and I want to know.

"You jealous that Amanda took away Mondo, aren't you?" I crossed my arms and looked at her suspiciously.

Karla's reaction was priceless, her eyes shot open and her cheeks had a small hint of red. "N-NO!" she yelled out. Unfortunately, her hesitation only made my theory that much more concrete.

"Karla, you know it's not good to keep secrets from me!" I mocked her. "You know it's true."

"Shut up, what about you and Kevin?" she responded quickly.

I must have looked exactly the same as her because a small smile crept up on her face. "HUH? What the hell would give you that idea?" I yelled defensively.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the part where you got really mad after Mondo told us that Kevin left without YOU, specifically!"

"That's cuz'... that's cuz..." I couldn't come up with any words to respond back. Why was this getting to me? I don't like that idiot! "You know, we all need to move as a team."

"Mmhmm" Now Karla was crossing her arms and looking at me suspiciously.

"Shut up, you fucking hugged Mondo, what the fuck was that about? HMM?" It felt like the rational part of my brain turned off and now I am completely babbling, trying to defend myself and get the better of Karla.

"I... I don't know! I just needed someone to comfort me..." she looked at the ground and dropped her hands to her side.

"What happened with you and Vanessa that cause this?" I put away the joking because I could tell she was being completely serious right now.

"I was trying to get the key for the church and I asked her to watch my back. I tried to figure out the password, but it only got harder when she told me that the chainsaw lady was headed our way. She must have passed you guys or something." she looked up at me with a very sad look in her eyes.

"I saw her, that is why I sent Adam to help you." I told her.

"Well thank you, he did end up saving me, but not before she got Vanessa."

"I don't see how that affected you, things happened, you know."

"I just took our situation too lightly, I wasn't thinking about the danger I put her in... In a time of panic, I cracked and froze up when I was needed." she used her arms to cover her upper body and her hands to cover her ears. "All I could hear were Vanessa's cries for help and agony as she slowly faded away. It was my fault that she died. She would have been safer with you." she concluded. She looked as if she was on verge of tears. She was kind of being melodramatic, but she seems to be very sensitive to responsibly of other people's lives.

"I see... so that is what has been bugging you." I thought hard about what to tell her because she was badly traumatized from Vanessa's death. "Stuff like that just can't be helped Karla. Sure you made a mistake, but how do you think Kevin and Mondo feel right now? More people died here than with us. We just gotta move on and learn from our mistakes, just don't let them change who you are. I like you being peppy and annoying." I gave Karla a small hug to help cheer her up. I felt her jolt a bit as she tried to hold back her tears.

"D-do you r-really like me when I'm happy a-and annoying?" she asked me.

"Yea I do" I let go of her and put my hands on her shoulders. "But don't get the idea that it won't piss me off if you bug me."

"Thanks for the talk Alexis" her toxic smile brought one upon my face as well, causing me to blush a bit. "So who taught you to act so grown up?"

"What do mean?" Grown up? Me? What could give her that idea?

"Like right now, your so calm and serious, even in the situation we were in." she said

"Oh, it was my dad. He said he wanted me to grow up independent, to not be a daddy's girl and ask him for everything. He didn't want me to rely on any guy to support me or be a slave because they were keeping food on my plate. So basically, I know how to take care of myself." I explained to her.

"What about your mom?" She asked,

"Well..." I gave a heavy sigh. "I don't have one. I grew up without her. My dad said that she died giving birth to me, that is why he raised me the way he did. He said that eventually he would die and he didn't want me to be incapable of taking care of myself if that day ever came."

"Sounds like a caring father." she said cheerfully.

"Yea, but he's not perfect. He does have his problems, like anger and wanting to alienate everyone, but no matter what, I wouldn't trade him for the world." I finished. "What about you?"

"Well, I don't have an interesting story like you do. My parents are normal loving parents. My mom manages the whole house while my dad works as a police officer and provides all the money. My mom had taught me everything, from having manners to being nice to people, regardless of how rude they may be. My dad taught me how to defend myself and shoot some firearms, my mom may not like it, but she agreed that is was important."

"Sounds like you have a pretty peaceful life." I told her. Must be nice, but I still wouldn't trade it for my dad.

"It's good to see that we have gotten to know each other a little better." She said.

"Yea, eve-" I suddenly felt a small pain on the side of my cheek. "What the?" I looked at the ground as I heard a rock drop on it. Karla looked at me, ready to bust out laughing, but she held it in and pointed to where it came from. That was a wise choice, Karla. "Who's the asshole!" I yelled down the tower.

I saw Mondo signaling me to be quite. Of course it is that idiot that sets me off and who does he think he is to have the nerve to shush me? Before I could yell again, he pointed towards the end of the pathway where the gate was. Then he gave another signal to duck down or hide. With the conversation I was having with Karla, I didn't notice that everyone in the village was gone. What was going on? I heard Mondo climbing up the ladder in a hurry.

"Girls, get down, the chief is coming." Mondo whispered.

"What do you mean the chief is coming?" I whispered back.

"Me and Amanda were by the gate, I went to see if Kevin was coming back, but instead, I saw the chief and a small group of Ganados coming this way. I told everyone to hide in a house and then I told you guys." He explained.

"Yea, you hit me in the cheek with a rock you asshole" I lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hey, my bad, alright? I really needed to get your attention." he scooted away from me.

"Next time, hit Karla, I'm REAL sure you'll get her attention. OW" I felt sharp pain surge though my right leg. Karla gave me a dead leg, of all things. "WHAT?" I bit my lip, hoping I didn't say that too loud.

"They have Kevin and... someone else, I don't know who, but they have them unconscious." Karla told us. She was looked over the small ledge we had as cover. Mondo quickly stumbled over me to see what Karla was seeing.

"Watch it!" I was getting annoyed by how close we was by me. NO ONE is allowed to touch me!

"Damn it Kevin, you said you wouldn't get caught." Mondo whispered. "Wait, where is Luis?"

"What do you mean where is he?" I asked him. "Shouldn't he be in that closet that they stuff him in?"

"Yea, but he and Dennis went to find him, so where is he?" he asked again. We watched as the chief and a small group of the Ganados went to the other side of the village and went up the path we were all defending at before my group left. The Ganados that were left behind returned to there normal routine of doing farm work.

"Shit, now what we do?" I groaned out. This is getting really annoying, we can't get a break from these damn things!

"Well we have to help Kevin and Dennis out, we can't have them getting killed." Mondo pointed out. "How many rounds do you have left, Karla?"

"I have about six rounds left" she responded.

"I only have four shells left..." Mondo paused for a moment. "We have enough to take out the ganados, but we may not have anything left afterwards."

"Well, I say we go for it, we don't have many other options." I states "Everyone else is pretty much useless, so we can't count on them."

"Hey, you would be surprised. Dennis actually helped out Kevin when he needed it." Mondo said back.

"Yea and Adam, as much as he isn't on my good side, did save me as well." Karla added.

"Well, Dennis is unconscious and Adam is hiding like everyone else, so EVERYONE is useless right now." I stated again.

Mondo let out a heavy sigh. "Well I guess we gotta get going then." He began heading down the ladder, Karla followed after, and then I followed. "So any ideas on how we are going to take them out?" Mondo asked. "There are about eight or nine in total."

"The moment we get out of this tower, there is no doubt that they will see us. So we are really limited as to how we approach this." I replied.

"Well if you will be a gentleman Mondo, I'll take the first shot." Karla slowly and carefully peeked around the corner of the entrance and looked for a clear shot.

"Um..." Mondo looked at me awkwardly. "How do I respond to that?"

"Just make sure you have her back." I felt like slapping him in the back of his head for asking such a stupid question. "I'll go and see if I can distract some of them.

Karla fired her first shoot, killing an unsuspecting villager that was raking hay. I took off running around the house everyone was hiding in. Pfft, so much for working together and surviving this! What the hell was Kevin thinking! Idiot... but I guess he is trying his best. He has come up with a couple of good ideas I guess. I mean, no one else has thought of anything useful besides him really. He is also the only one that seems to have his composer, as much as I have seen. Mondo definitely cracks under pressure, Karla was broken for a bit because of what happened, Adam tries to show off, and I haven't paid much attention to anyone else in the group. Kevin might actually be the only one that can keep the useful people alive. Another gun shot was heard, knocking me out of my train of thought. It took me a moment to realize that I was standing still... thinking about... Kevin.

"Wait... Why the fuck am I thinking about Kevin?" I yelled out to myself. I lifted my hand in preparation to smack myself.

"Why are you thinking about Kevin?" the sudden question caused me to jump, who asked that? "Yea, you! The one blushing after I asked a question about Kevin." I looked around until I noticed someone peeking though a small window in the house I past by. "Isn't that just sad." They giggled.

That teasing, that stupid giggle, Rosemarie... "What the fuck is it to you?" I threatened her. I fucking hated her and her little group she had. Self-centered, stuck up, and completely useless in this situation or any for that madder.

"Is the little girl thinking about her hero? Is she going to help him and finally get a moment to kiss a guy? What do you think Claire? Think she will get her happy ending?" Each question filled with more teasing and giggling than the first. I picked up a small rock I saw on the ground, ready to throw it. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? Is it not true? You know it is not good to hide your feeling from your true-" the glass shattered, the small rock missed it's primary target, but at least it shut her up. I had to focus back on the task at hand, taking out the villagers. "Fucking bitch!" I heard Rosemarie yell out as I ran off. I didn't have time to deal with her right now.

I hid inside a barn that was right next to the house I just past. Inside laid a pitch fork just begging to be used. A small smile appeared on my face. "I need to blow off some steam." I peeked around the corner to see Karla and Mondo slowly backing away from the Ganados, being very careful not to waste any of there shots. I raised my hand to signal them that I was in their line of fire. It seemed like Karla saw me because she lowered her weapon and pointed Mondo's weapon down as well. I slowly made my way to the villager that was closest to me. He had sickle in his right hand and another hanging off his back. I was not about to let him throw that sickle at Karla, Mondo I didn't really worry about much. Once I saw I had reached a good distance, I attacked. With all the momentum I had, I ran the pitch fork into the villager's back. He screamed in pain as he fell on his knees and landed face first into the dirt. The other villagers turned around to look at me, but that was their mistake. Mondo was able to blast both of them away with a single shot, leaving only three more to go. The remaining villagers seemed to be confused by our little plan, they didn't know who to go for. I walked forward to pick up one of their dead friend's hatchet. This seemed to trigger a reaction from them, now they had their dead eyes set on me. Karla shot the closest one to me in the head, causing them to turn back around and face her. This gave me a chance to throw the hatchet and nail the other one in the back of his head too. That made the last one easy pickings for Karla.

"That's the last of them..." Mondo said in relief. "Kinda felt a little to easy, don't ya think?"

"That is cuz' this time, I thought of the plan instead of you and Kevin!" I insulted him. Mondo didn't have a come back after that.

"So, are we going to go after Kevin?" Karla asked.

"I don't think we should." I replied. "We are not in any good condition to really help him or ourselves out for that matter. We will just have to wait and hope he comes back soon..."

"Woooow, way to give your hero the death sentence, surely you can't mean that." I heard Rosemarie walk up behind me. I quickly turned around, only to receive a rock square in the face. The sound of holding in a laughter was heard coming from Mondo and Karla. I looked back at them, they both had the wide eyed expression from earlier, only with both their lips tucked in and pointing the blame at one another. "That's for breaking the window on me, bitch!" Rosemarie looked cocky and had both her hands behind her back.

"Hmm, never thought of you being the aggressive type, I always thought you would let other idiots do as you say." I told her. "It's nice to see you have guts I can beat out of you!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this is not a good time for fighting!" Mondo stepped in between Rosemarie and I, hoping he could stop the argument. "We need to focus on getting resources!"

"Oh, you mean like this?" Rosemarie pulled out a flash grenade from behind her with her right hand. "I have no idea what this is or does, but I know it needs this little thing to keep something from happening." she brought out her other hand from behind to show the pin on her index finger. "I wonder what it does!" she dropped the flash grenade right in front on Mondo's feet.

Mondo's eyes shot open as he realized what happened. "FLASH-"

***BANG***

In an instant we were violently greeted to a blinding bright white flash, a ringing in the ears, and a loss of balance. Before I knew it, my vision returned to me, but the ringing still didn't leave. I found myself lying on the ground struggling to lift my body up. Since I couldn't pick my head up, I simply turned my head left and right. On my right I saw Karla beginning to get up, she was furthest away from the blast so it wasn't as bad for her. However on my left, Mondo and Rosemarie were completely out.

"You alright Alexis?" Karla asked me.

"I'm not feeling too bad, just really dizzy at the moment." I replied.

"Yea same..." she added.

Once Karla was able to stand, she helped me get up. That must be how it feels like to get hit by a flash grenade. That is nothing to how it looks like in the game. It took a little longer to regain our balance and for that annoying buzzing in our ears to go away, but it felt like we were back to normal. We went over to Mondo and Rosemarie, who were still out, although they were both beginning to move a bit.

"You alright Mondo?" Karla asked.

"Wha...Wha happen?" He was still very dazed and confused. His facially expression made it look like he just woke up from a really bad nap. One of his eyes seemed to wonder around, while the other looked into empty space not moving. He struggled to keep his moth shut, so a bit of drool would drip out. He looked quite hilarious if you asked me, too bad we couldn't bring our phones with us, I would have totally taken a picture of this. "Guys... Wha happen to meh?" he asked again.

Karla and I busted out laughing, we couldn't help it, he looked so stupid! "Don't worry Mondo, you'll be back to normal in a bit." Karla reassured him.

Unfortunately, Rosemarie was not in the same boat as Mondo. She slowly got up and went inside the house everyone was exiting without saying anything. Without having the necessary resources to go help Kevin, we really couldn't do anything here, but wait.

After waiting a couple minutes for Mondo to return to his 'regular' old self, we brought everyone together to see what we had collected. It took a while to count, but we had a total of ninety-seven gold coins, five green herbs including the ones we already hard, one red herb, and three more shotgun shells. Since we couldn't hold on to every item ourselves, we had to make note of who had what and how much of it. Once everything was in order, everyone returned to sitting down and not doing anything, while Karla, Mondo, and I went back up the tower to keep watch again.

"So how do we know if Kevin and Dennis will make it back?" Mondo brought up a question.

"If there is anyone that can survive on his own, it is Kevin. Dennis, not so sure about him." I replied to him.

"I don't know, they don't even have weapon." he quickly responded. "I think you are giving him a little more credit than he deserves, don't you think?" I felt a light nudge on my arm from Karla. Mondo noticed the nudge and looked at Karla and me suspiciously. "Ooh okay, I see." He grew a creepy looking smile on his face.

"What do you see?" I crossed my arms to show that I was in no mood for any of his stupid jokes.

"You like Kevin, don't you?" His smile turned horrific, it nearly stretch from ear to ear, I could literally see all of his teeth, and his lips looked as if they would rip at any moment. It was nightmarish!He took a step close to me and nudged my shoulder lightly. For fuck sake he is creepy!

"Don't fukin'... Grrr!" I was on the verge of exploding from what he was doing. A GUY DOES NOT CASUALLY TOUCH A GIRL WITHOUT RECEVING CONSEQUENCES! I pulled my hand back ready to slap the living shit out of him.

"Alexis, Alexis, Alexis!" Karla quickly yelled as she held my arm back with all her strength. "Calm down, he was only joking!"

"Hoooooly shit, I honestly was joking!" Mondo pleaded as he backed away from me. ""I didn't know you would get mad from something like that."

"DON'T YOU DARE..." I forced my arm away from Karla causing her to lose her balance and fall of the floor. "...SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!" My face felt weird, I must have been blushing, which didn't help at all.

"Well..." Mondo felt awkward about the joke he said. "Sorry, just trying to be friendly, b-but not in a sexually way or anything. J-just thought we were cool..."

"Just..." I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I manged to keep my composer as I rubbed my temples slowly. "Just don't joke about stuff like that OR TOUCH ME ever again!" The rapid increase in my voice made Mondo flinch.

"Alright, now that we are all clam now. Why don't we get to know you better Mondo?" Karla was surprisingly quick to stand up off the ground, but that is to be expected since she is very energetic.

"Um, like what?" he replied clueless.

"Well, why don't we start with your parents." I butted in. I wanted to see what 'unlucky' parents had to raise this idiot.

"Okay, um, well my mom is okay and my dad isn't too bad either." he looked at us blankly. "That's pretty much about it."

I looked at him in disbelieve. Are you fucking kidding? "Well that concludes this conversation." I said blandly. I had to get away from him, not only is he an idiot, but he is an idiot who doesn't even know how to get a hint. I went down the ladder without saying another word to them. There was nothing else to do, Karla and Mondo are a hopeless pair and everyone else in class is useless. I can't believe I am saying this, but I actually miss Kevin. That moron is the only one that can do anything right around here. MAN THIS SUCKS!

It was quiet, everyone was regaining the little energy they wasted from just running around. Not much talking was going on, everyone looked on edge after what happened with Rosemarie. She better not try anything like that again or I will drop her. All this would be easier without her.

...

For a moment it was quite peaceful.

…

Wait... I... hear noises. Like popping noises... as if it were coming from a... GUN! The guns shots were faint, so Karla and Mondo would most likely not able to hear them. That had to be Kevin! I knew that moron wouldn't die so easily, now I won't have to deal with everyone else alone.

"GUYS!" I yelled and waved over to them in the tower. "It's Kevin! He is back!" With a small amount of hesitation they both climbed down the ladder as fast as they could to see why I lost my mind.

"What's going on?" Mondo asked.

"It's Kevin, I heard his gunshots. We need to help him!" I told them again. I took off running to the gate and they followed, even everyone sitting down, was getting up to follow us. Don't worry Kevin, we are coming to help! You better not fucking die on me now!

**The REALLY Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter, again, it was a lot harder considering a lot of things happened recently. Video game, youtube, gundam model kits, work, and sleep have all taken time away from writing. Also I really wanted to make sure I got Alexis' personality right. I don't want her sounding like Karla when it comes to personal thoughts. I would really like your thoughts on some of the characters, the ones you like, don't like, and the ones you would like to see more often. I know some characters don't get much screen time and some haven't gotten any at all, but they all will show up soon. I also want to know if you guys want a visual description of some of the characters or to just leave it up to your imagination. Reviews are always welcomed, I would like to see if you guys like the direction this story is taking place or if somethings need a little bit of tweaking.**


End file.
